Shrines
There are 4 gods, each has its own portfolio of things they do, there are some clues in the titles used with their names, the art of some unique items, and the various blessings and curses they use. Note: Blessings and curses only affect your current body. Test with blessing/cursing the Imp and then posessing/depossesing. - Gods like and hate certain items and types of creatures that have to do with their portfolio - Gods have both a light and a dark aspect, shrines are visibly dedicated to either one of these - Gods don't approve of their shrines being vandalized (hitting ANY items) provoking "A chill envelops you." message. - After desecrating shrine (several times - one counter for all gods or separate for each is unclear - tested, counters are separate: 2 desecrations will summon champion) they will send monster after you. The monster can't be possesed, and drops Icon of god aspect when killed - using it will cause god to bestow current body with blessing. (Test if icon size can vary, confirm if icons of one god give same buff) Icons: Devyn: Essence Burn - +10% magic damage. Ravinder: Stack: Trask: Minor Icon of Growth - Bane of the Unnatural - +10% damage to creatures with Undead, Magical or Mechanical aspects. Offerings on the altar (undesecrated). Stack the maker: * ·Giving non magic armor turns all curse effects on gear into bonuses Stack the volatile: * · Ravinder the voidsent: * ·Weapon (yellow grade) as Reaper: All items (in inventory) have been identified by Ravinder's blessing. Ravinder the scholar: * ·Identification scroll as an aether bat curses * spellbook as imp: All items (in inventory) have been identified by Ravinder's blessing. * spellbook (Zap, 1 charge) as skeleton: Void Touch (+10% damage to humanoids and beasts) * Tome as a magic bat curses with forsaken: you by reducing core attributes by 5 * ·Identification scroll as a ghost gave a blessing ("Phylactery: Ravinder has blessed you with phylactery, allowing you to come back from death with full health, stamina and mana once.") Devyn the Fickle: * Identification scroll as an aether bat curses * Identification scroll as aether bat - all harmful potions have been transformed to be beneficial * Accessory (yellow grade) as Warlock gives Essence Burn blessing: "deal +10% magic damage" buff you with half of your mana * ·As Imp gave unique accessory gained Major Blessing "aether respiration" Devyn the radiant: * ·Holy water as zombie/skeleton/imp transforms harmful potions to helpful ones. (Undead/Humanoid for sceleton/zombie and Magical/Humanoid for Imp. Possibly Humanoid body aspect and Holy Water match, need to check with Magical/Mechanical * ·Holy water as aether bat gives aether respiration (Possible beast aspect, need testing with plague rat and other bats) * ·Mana potion as aether bat gives mana burn. + 10% magic damage. * ·Accessory (blue grade) as zombie gives calcification curse. (-50% mana) Trask the ravager: * ·Gave them a yellow grade weapon (Vorpal Sword) and got healed and cured of curses. * Gave him green grade boots and got a buff called "Bane of the Unnatural" +10% to undead, magical and mechanical creatures. * Two handed axe of affliction (uncommon) gave me blood curse (unable to heal) Trask the healer * ·After breaking chest and offending, as minotaur, offered health potion and offering was found acceptable. Blessing removes all debuffs and heals you * ·Holy water as a skeleton curses ("Blood curse - Trask's curse has disabled your body's ability to heal,") * -Book of Zap as Aether bat removes all debuffs and heals you Once enough data is gathered, everything will be made into a table. Please add as much as you can.